


Twice As Red

by crayola_writer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sexy Times, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayola_writer/pseuds/crayola_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave feels homesick and Karkat pushes him too far, but makes up for it with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homesick

Karkat pattered through the corridor, grumbling in his usual manner. “Damn game. Damn trolls. Damn humans. Damn Dave motherfucking Strider. DAMN.” He veered left, unaware of his path.

Dave kept his eyes focused forward, but wasn’t really looking. Although he would never tell anyone (except for maybe Rose, and only if he was really drunk) but he was feeling homesick. It had been three years. He sighed internally and closed his eyes as tears pricked their sides. Crying definitely wasn’t cool.

Lost in his personal rant, Karkat didn’t notice the teen standing there until it was too late. Dave’s glasses bounced from their normal place as a horn caught their edge. They both landed on the hard ground with a heavy thud. 

“DAMMIT STRIDER! CAN’T YOUR TINY HUMAN ATTENTION SPAN ALLOW YOU TO FOCUS ON AT LEAST ONE DAMN TASK SO SIMPLE AS WALKING?!?”  
The troll shoved himself up and glared at him. The blonde remained firmly seated, too stunned to move. “WELL?” Karkat crossed his arms, awaiting a response.

Dave opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled note. Warm, salty tears rolled down the sharp angle of his cheek. He did nothing to hide them; knew he was too far gone already.

The others mouth dropped. “D-Dave! I didn’t mean to-Please STOP! STOP CRYING DAVE!” Karkat lowered himself down so they were eye level and began to wipe away the tears.

The boy grabbed the trolls wrists and yanked him close, burying his face into the fuzzy, black turtleneck. The way it tickled hs cheek reminded him of Bro’s rare hugs; how his stubble always razed his sensitive skin. He cried harder. His body shook with the silent gush, protected only by the memories of Houston. 

Karkat was frozen. Deathly slow he wiggled a hand free from Dave’s grasp and began to rub his back: up, down, up, down. He felt his body relax and gradually begin to calm. Soon the other wrist was freed. With it, Karkat tenderly played with the downy, bleached hair; nails barely pricking the scalp.

He nestled deeper in the fibers. The trolls thudding heart helped calm him as he matched his breaths with it. Dave hugged Karkat closer.

Karkat remembered something he’d seen in one of those jegus awful earth movies John had forced him to watch. He moved his hands to either side of Dave’s face and pulled it away from his chest. “Please stop crying,” he mumbled before covering the pink lips with his own gray ones.

Alabaster skin was cherry red as they parted. The troll started to chuckle, but was cut short as Dave pounced; pinning him to the cold floor. The teen attacked the other in a fierce kiss, his soul pouring into it. Raw, human, and so magnificent to the other.

Dave growled deep in his throat as sharp nails stung his back, doing their damnedest to rip his shirt to pieces. Karkat whined as teeth pulled at the sensitive skin above his collar. “D-dammit, Strider! AH!”

“DAAAAA-aaaave!” John’s voice echoed down the corridor. In a flash, Dave was standing against the opposite wall, glasses in place and completely composed. The other was still on the floor as John skipped around the corner.

“Karkat! Why are you on the floor?”

“None of your goddamn business, Egbert,” Karkat sneered as he got up and brushed himself off.

“Pfft. Whatever. Terezi wants you for something.” He turned and began animatedly talking to Dave. As they walked away, Dave glanced over his shoulder and lowered his glasses, winking at the troll.


	2. Redrom

Dave peeked around the corner, spotting his target. He flash stepped the length of the room and stopped behind Karkat. The other jumped as spindly fingers slipped over his mouth and his waist was encompassed by a firm arm. “Shh,” Dave whispered, “I want to thank you for yesterday.” Narrowed eyes met his as he turned the troll around.

Karkat jerked the hand from his mouth, dodging the kiss aimed for his lips. “What? The…kiss? I only did that to calm you down, Fuckass.” The boy nodded in understanding and tried to kiss him again. He managed to brush Karkats cheek before arms held him back. “Strider! Why the hell do you keep trying to kiss me? STOP!!” Dave’s glasses fell to the floor as Karkat shook him.

Crimson eyes suddenly stared into the jaundice ones. He leaned in closer and blinked. Sure enough pink-tinged tears were welled around the edges. Dave leaned his forehead against Karkat’s as best he could. “Karkat…”

“I thought John was your mate sprite…so this…would make me you kissmies. And I can’t…I’m so RED for you!” The arms that kept him away dropped, allowing Dave to wrap his around him.

“Quadrants don’t apply. And if they did…I guarantee I’m twice as fucking red for you. Ten times the red that runs through our veins.”

Karkats breath hitched at the last sentence. Dave took the moment to gently kiss his nose before moving down to his lips. “John isn’t a homosexual, and he isn’t my mate sprite. That’s what I want you to be.” He intertwined their fingers as he licked Karkat’s bottom lip. His other hand knotted itself in the messy, black locks, keeping him steady.

Emotions gushed from them as subtle kisses grew stronger. Karkat groaned as Dave’s sweetness berated his senses, enveloping him. He grunted as his back hit the wall and they fell to his pile.

“Ssss…aaaah.” Dave gingerly touched his lip where Karkat’s sharp teeeht had knicked it in the fall. He glanced up to find the troll fixated on the bright smear.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Oh geez.”

“I’ve had worse cuts on my balls. Chill.” Dave wiped away the blood with his palm and pulled Karkat in to his lap. The teen shuddered as a warm tongue moved over the cut before slipping into his mouth. They battled for dominance. “Ah!” Sharp nails slowly scrapped up his chest. Dave’s shirt joined the dirty sweaters in the corner.

Karkat held his breath. He’d never seen something so foreign and beautiful as the steep rise and fall of the pale chest. He shivered as his turtleneck was raised; lips ghosting along the freed skin agonizingly slow. “Daaaaaave,” he groaned as the lips settled on his collarbone.

The noise sent fire down his spine. He sucked on the gray skin harder, relishing the needy keen of his partner. Dave rocked them forward so that he loomed over Karkat, moving his mouth up the trolls neck.

A soft sigh escaped as Dave shimmied out of his jeans. Karkat lifted his head and watched, flushed, as the blonde trailed light nips and licks to the waistline of his pants. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he threaded them through the downy hair.

Dave looked up at Karkat and scratched his nails up the clothed thigh. The trolls back arched, pushing his bulge closer. Carefully, the teen eased the waist over sharp hipbones. Finders tightened in his hair and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. His tongue darted between his lips and gave an experimental lick.

“Ngh!” His hips involuntarily bucked and he yanked the delicate strands. Karkat gasped as a hot mouth began to engulf his member. Vibrations quaked through him as the other moaned.

Dave let his tongue roam, lost in the spiced taste. He could feel him grow closer with each leisurely suck. Karkat’s whole body trembled at the pleasure and anticipation. He let go with at wet pop. Dave slunk back up the torso and settled over his partner.

“Do you want it?” Breath tickled the shell of his ear and Karkat moaned. Dave’s words were foggy in the haze of his mind but he had a faint idea of what was being asked. He nodded, pulling Dave up for a sloppy kiss.

Dave cupped Karkat’s face and deepened it. “ ’Y sure,” he asked between gulps of air. He nodded and as if to prove it, Karkat reached down and grabbed the blondes ass. Dave started to smirk but it melted into a soft smile before settling on a stern look. “Stop me if it gets to be too much. ’kay?”

“Alright! Geez, do you wanna frick me or not?”

“Karkat…Shut the fuck up.” The troll opened his mouth to retort but Dave nipped at the hollow of his throat.

Gently, he positioned himself between the smooth, gray thighs. Leaning forward, Dave braced his weight with one arm, the other held his partners hand, waiting for any sign that the pressure was too much. Karkat lifted his head and captured Dave’s lips in a light kiss; not too demanding but just enough to let him know it was okay.

They both moaned as Dave eased his member into Karkat’s tight nook.

“Oooh, K-Kark-kat…NgghAAh.”

“F-f-fuuuuck, aaah, D-Daaave!!”

He set a slow rhythm, one of the songs he’d made before entering sburb. Karkat’s fingers squeezed his, but just barely. “Karkat, ooooh, you’re so perfect,” he whispered to him as their hips snapped together.

Karkat let out a breathy moan and wrapped his legs around Dave’s thin waist. “F-faster, p-please.” He blushed.

Gradually, their pace quickened form a waltz to a march. Dave moved their hands to Karkat’s neglected bulge. He wrapped both their hands around it, stroking in time with his thrusts. Soon, both were sweaty, trembling wrecks.

“K-Karkat! Ah! I-I’m c-c-c”, Dave stammered as his whole body was wracked with pleasure.

Karkat gasped at the sensation of being filled. He shook as waves of intense crashed over him. He tightened his grip on Dave’s hand as he came.

They collapsed in a sticky heap of limbs and kisses. Dave hugged him close murmuring, “I love you, Karkat. And I’m not going anywhere, promise.” Karkat buried his face in Dave’s sweaty chest, embarrassed by the statement.

“I-I love you too, Dave,” he managed to mumble before he fell asleep. Dave smiled and closed his eyes, more comfortable than he’d been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for reading sooo much :D Don't feel afraid to leave comments, i loooove them! I hope you enjoyed my DaveKats ;)


End file.
